samsungcaptivatefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Optimize Battery Life
Battery Optimization: In order to complete this guide, please make sure you have already completed the following: Prep your Computer, How to Prepare your Phone, and How to Root If you’re like me and expect to at least get a full days charge out of this phone with some pretty heavy use, we’re going to have to change some settings. Here’s what I did to improve battery life: #Change your background to something with a lot of black. It’s a well known fact that super amoleds use no battery power when displaying black pixels. This is because it does not require a backlight. #Decide between moving and still wallpapers. A still background will preserve battery and increase performance, a live background provides a +5 cool factor. It’s your call. #Remember that task killer I had you install to improve speed? Well it also saves power by limiting background processes that force your CPU to do work. (Again, it’s rather controversial but you should test it out yourself and see if it makes a difference) #Whenever you are at a location with Wi‐Fi, go ahead and turn it on. If your Wi‐Fi is on and connected to a network, 3g automatically turns off. Wi‐Fi uses up less power than 3g. However, make sure you turn off Wi‐Fi when not connected or you’ll have Wi‐Fi and 3g on simultaneously. #On your home screen, press down and hold on an empty space until a menu pops up. Select widgets, and then select power control. This widget is very handy because it lets you control WI‐FI, Bluetooth, GPS, Sync, and Brightness (in that order from left to right) in one simple menu. To preserve battery don’t mess with the brightness setting, keep Wi‐Fi on only when you are connected to a network, Bluetooth and GPS off unless you are using it, and lastly keep syncing off. #Go to settings ‐> sound and display. Uncheck audible selection and touch tones, they’re just annoying. Scroll down and select brightness. On the new screen make sure “auto adjust brightness” is checked. Technically you could squeeze more battery out by manually adjusting the screen all the time, but that’s a hassle. Click ok and you’ll end up on the screen you were just on. Enable the second to last option, “Power Saving Mode” if it isn’t already. Now, navigate to settings ‐> Accounts and Sync. Uncheck background data and Auto Sync. Unless you rely heavily on emails and need instant notifications, it is a good idea to leave auto sync off and manually sync when you want to check your email. To manually sync, select your email account in the same menu and then click what you would like to sync. The last important thing to do is go to settings ‐> Location and Security. Uncheck Use GPS satellites and make sure “Use wireless networks” is checked. Whenever you plan on using navigation just turn GPS back on in that handy power widget from step 5. When you are done with GPS, turn it back off. Note from another contributor: I agree with everything avove except the last paragraph - turning on "Use wireless networks" is a major drain on the battery. At my son's suggestion, I turned that off and the gain in the phone's battery life is amazing - the biggest change I've noticed. I have both "Use wireless networks" and GPS turned off until I need the GPS and you can even leave the GPS turned on and its much better than when "Use wireless networks" is enabled.